


光欲1

by renjianfeipin



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	光欲1

3.

Mean十六岁辍学离了家去寻找他的自由和坦荡，十七岁入了帮派火拼差点被人捅穿肚子，一直以来他始终觉得自己并不适合做这种事，上一秒还跟一帮兄弟聚在一起乐乐呵呵，下一秒就要抽出刀冲上前去不知为了什么搏命。如果说他的人生轨迹卡在十六岁的节点拐了个弯儿，那么二十一岁这一年又是他的另一个弯道。

他攒够了学费，又遇上了Plan。

Mean这个人从小到大坚定得要命，他想要做的事，头破血流也得把它完成，他不想做的事，千万个人驾着他也没什么用处。他想要接着上学，又一无所有，十六岁连个正经工作都找不到，他二话没说就叩头进香走了黑。帮派里几乎没人不抽烟，他因为那个酒鬼老爸讨厌死了烟味，就连大他几个辈分的堂口大哥递来的烟他都不接。

他的执着和固执穿透了整个身体的血液和骨骼，有人把它起名叫做本性。

和Plan上床也是本性作祟，他习惯于先将目标具象化，至于形成目标时其中包含的各种复杂的原因，他觉得以后再去仔细思考也不迟。所以在他们当了两个月室友后到来的蓬勃热季，没有风的夜晚，他在酒后半强迫地和Plan发生了关系。

那天他只不过是照例穿上校服去往他熟悉的主题酒吧，认识的朋友真的带了几个学生妹来，他实在提不起兴趣，忽略了投射在他身上青涩又充满渴望的眼神坐在另一边独自喝酒。

是酒太烈，也是Plan的气息太醉人。

Plan将他的手臂架在肩上，摸索着墙壁艰难地带着他往卧室去。他闻到了Plan洗过澡后头发上的香味，这起不到任何一种解酒效果，只会让他晕眩得仿佛无法支撑住自己。

Plan将他放在床上，他又闻到了药水的味道。半个月的相处使他即使在混沌中也能很快就得出结论——Plan又受伤了。

他握住Plan正要给他盖被子的手，另一只手打开了床头灯。从黑暗到明亮也需要时间适应，他眯着眼睛很久才缓过来，Plan却无动于衷，所有的光芒都与他无关，那双空洞的眼睛看不出情绪，只是寻找了一个方位落脚。

借着灯光Mean看到了Plan左边手臂上的淤青，有的地方还破了皮。他给Plan上过一次药，问起来Plan也不说，只低着头用棉签试探地按着伤口擦药，沉默的态度令他也有些发闷，要凭借痛感才能找到伤处的处理方法他也实在看不过去，于是他夺过了Plan手中的药水。Plan在他握住脚踝的时候下意识躲避，挣动几下才卸了力气。纤细的脚踝就在掌心，再往下是能看到青紫色交错血管的脚背，然后是樱桃一样的脚趾，Mean的身体再度紧绷起来，仿佛能听到心脏鼓动膨胀的声音。

后来他又一次尾随了Plan，终于弄清楚了伤口的来源。他们居住的楼房前挤窄杂乱，下过雨以后砖石又湿又滑，Plan虽然熟悉，但总少不了磕磕碰碰。Mean跟Plan说过，需要什么就让他去买，Plan嘴上讲着谢谢，却从未请求过他任何一件事。Mean看见Plan气急败坏地踹了碰到他的墙角，然后站在原地，肩膀起起伏伏，似乎是在平复刚才失控的情绪。那时候Plan在想什么呢？望着眼前细白的小腿，Mean出了神，他迫切地希望能和Plan有一份相连的共感，或许这样他就能替Plan承担一些黑暗。

然后他低头在Plan伤口上吹了吹，再然后他抬眼看到Plan用手支撑着后仰的身体咬住下唇微弱地抽气。

Plan一定不知道自己这个表情这个动作里藏着多少诱惑，被他咬到泛白的嘴唇，和向后因支撑身体而显露的锁骨窝，Mean觉得自己一定会溺毙在里面。

他想自己应该再握住另一边脚踝，彻底地分开Plan的腿，他想自己应该从小腿吻到被短裤盖住的大腿内侧，留下一串盛放的红痕。吻过又小又软的耳垂，尝过颈肉埋藏的香气，每看到Plan一次他就会想一次，Plan是他白天夜晚所有的性幻想，是他错乱的人生线条中唯一亮起来的光。

他吃过Plan一次做的晚饭。他知道这间房子里所有的物品都有Plan规整好的顺序，所以Plan才不会搞错盐和味精，也可以不必通过气味去分辨醋和酱油，Plan的生活方式就像上好的发条一样“咔咔”转动，日复一日。Mean看着厨房里谨慎又忙碌的背影，他对瘦削单薄的肩膀有无数的保护欲，当然也有更多的摧毁欲。他悄无声息地站在Plan背后，他以为Plan不知道，但Plan比健全人要更加敏锐，那双手未曾停过清洗碧绿的菜叶，水流冲刷着他的手腕。

“要帮我吗？”Plan甚至未曾抬头，他的眼眸低垂下来，睫毛就像轻轻扇动翅膀的蝴蝶，Mean觉得胸腔内涌起淡淡的痒意，如同蝴蝶轻盈的足尖落在他的心口驻足。

Mean时常会忘记Plan盲人的身份，他总觉得Plan与其他健全人没什么区别，他愣了一下，随后接过了Plan手中他最讨厌的绿色蔬菜，当然，他不会忘记用手指装作无意识地蹭蹭被水浸凉的手背。

从那以后Mean几乎每天晚上都会吃到Plan做的饭，即使有时会晚一些，他也能看到桌上还冒着热气的食物。那帮兄弟约他喝酒，Mean说出了自己从来没说过的话：“我要回家。”

说完自他己都发愣，那个字沉甸甸的，现如今居然这么轻而易举地就脱口而出。

他打开那道破旧的防盗门，有时看到Plan躺在沙发上睡着，手中那本盲文书籍就快随着他松弛的力道滑落到地面，他静悄悄地走过去，轻柔地将挡住Plan眉眼的刘海撇向一边，也趁机摸过肉嘟嘟的耳垂；有时他在客厅坐着，漫不经心地刷着社交网站，但只要目光稍一倾斜就能看到卧室里换衣服的Plan，看到腰臀的线条是怎样柔软又带着韧劲儿，看到肩胛骨像嵌进后背的稚嫩雏翼一样若隐若现，也看到Plan整个身体轮廓在他眼前在他心中点燃成无法熄灭的火焰。

对一个瞎子产生欲望，就连他自己都觉得不可思议，但所有的荒谬都可以称之为宿命。

他记得那天晚上Plan喘得像一条失去了水分的鱼，嫩白的胸口在他唇边起起伏伏；他记得Plan惊慌失措地推拒他的肩膀，在他把舌头强硬地伸入他口腔的时候。然后那拒绝的力道逐渐在亲吻在抚慰中变得缠绵忘我，他们双双陷入柔软的床单。他记得Plan射精的时候双腿把他的手夹得很紧很紧，再然后他握住由于高潮而变得绵软无力的膝盖向两侧压开，Plan因为过于敏感的感官只能颤抖着身体任由他摆弄。他像朝猎物伸出尖牙和利爪的野兽，忘情地嗅食猎物身上迷人的血腥味。

他都记得，Plan的眼睛里充满了泪水的样子就像复活的生机，Mean将Plan的手压在头侧以一个完全禁锢的姿态俯身亲吻重生的眼睛，Plan最开始喊痛，后来又咬唇呻吟，最后一次高潮他失控地扬起脖颈窒息一般地喘气，在Mean的后背抓出一道道红痕，他瞪大了眼睛，像是看到神迹降临。

Mean从那紧致湿润的地方退出来，Plan脱力地仰躺着平复高潮后的余韵，Mean看到月光倾泻在Plan洁白的身体上，从头发到脚趾，清冷又圣洁，仿佛是月色银波中泛起的一阵阵春潮。

待到两个人的呼吸都趋于平稳，Mean才猛然从被欲念支配的魔障中清醒，他凝视着Plan，而Plan睁着眼睛好像还没回过神来，从半夜到凌晨，从抗拒到顺从，他们耗费了大量的体力，Mean看到Plan塌落在床上的双腿正在微微地发抖，或许Plan的痛感更多的是来自被Mean硬生生扯到极致的大腿筋骨。Mean懊悔地摸上去，再用轻柔的力道按摩揉捏。不知过了多久，两分钟或者是五分半，Plan双臂支撑起身体，将腿从Mean手中避开，Mean再度看到了那个令他深陷的锁骨窝，他以为自己会等来Plan的咒骂和怒火，然而真正迎上来的是一个笨拙又野蛮的吻。

Plan双手圈住他的脖子，两条腿在他身侧叉开，紧接着再一用力将他扑倒在床上，那一刻Mean觉得自己才是落入掠食者手中的猎物。他单臂固定住刚才被他弄出了指痕的细腰，任由他们两个赤裸紧贴着交融在一起，Plan低头吻他的脖颈和脸颊，用嘴唇贴着他的耳朵说：“给我。”

那份热烈的渴求并不比Mean的少，他的泪水，Mean的汗水，它们交织着把整个夜晚都浸渍得咸涩潮湿。

4.

Plan比Mean醒得早一些，阳光从窗口爬进来落在他脸上，暖融融的就像昨夜Mean亲吻他眼睛的触感。腰上松松地搭着一只手臂，背后的呼吸平稳，余温在他后颈飘散。昨晚的记忆也随着脑袋的清明蜂拥而至，他不得不被逼着去回想不久前的恐慌、迷乱、还有光。

被酒精包裹的Mean身上原始的味道却仍旧清晰，它伴随着盛夏的热风闯进Plan的鼻腔，也透过肌肤的温度诉说醉酒的炽热，Plan把Mean放在床上的后一秒Mean握住了他的手腕，他听到开关啪嗒打开的声响，然后他察觉到Mean的目光正在他的身体上逡巡。

他熟悉这种感觉。

他坐在沙发上“读”书的时候，他在厨房里忙碌的时候，以及他在卧室里换衣服的时候。这样的感知如影随形，存在于Mean在他身边的每一刻。感觉最强烈一次，他记得最清楚，是他穿错了Mean的衬衫。

他们巧合地有两件同样款式的衬衫，Mean说它们是淡蓝色的。一大一小两件衬衫经过洗涤后晾晒在阳台上随风飘摇，几日后Plan拿着晾衣杆踮脚把充盈着皂香和阳光味道的衣服收了进来，分类的时候却出了错。那个时候也不知是怎么想的，身体不听使唤地换上了那件曾经跟Mean的皮肤贴合过的衬衫，就像穿自己的一样。

不仅如此，他还走进了Mean的房间。他听到Mean的手机在疯狂震动，就像他现在极速跳动的心脏。Mean没有接电话，也没有出声，Plan不知道他在干什么，是坐着是站着还是躺着，总之Plan感受到了Mean的视线，不需辨别这是感觉还是幻觉，只要想想他的身体就像通了电流似的酥酥麻麻，他站在门口，把手掌缩进长长的袖子里，他说Mean，我的衣服在你那里。

一件衣服而已，他们早已熟络到可以不为任何一件物品计较，可Plan的语气就好像Mean拿走了他很多很多东西一样。

时间过了很久，Plan尽情享受着Mean的注视与目光，直到热源靠近后Mean的手抚上了他的领子。他第二次和一个人靠得这么近，而第一次拥有者也是眼前这个人。Mean为他整理了一下领子，又抬起手腕帮他把袖扣系好。Mean说，大一号的更好看。

好看。这两个字逼得他耳根发烫发痒，他发现自己已经快要忘记自己的样子了，但是Mean说他好看。

Plan十七岁那年打了耳洞，在一家纹身店里，卫生工作做得很差，结果伤口在第二天化了脓，扰得他晚上连睡觉都不敢翻身。他也说不上自己为什么非要去打个耳洞，就只是一时兴起而已。他总是这样，想到什么就做什么，责任后果也能一并承担，从来没什么条条框框可以圈得住他。

然而车祸后，他的眼睛却把他规整在了一个狭小的世界里。为了生活，他的家具需要按照顺序摆放好，他每天来往于超市和出租屋，摊贩的叫卖、按摩房外女孩的笑声、还有那些泄露进他耳朵里的灯红酒绿统统都与他无关，他像是被放进了一个巨大的机器中央成为了其中一颗小齿轮，日复一日年复一年地转下去，转到精疲力竭后再接受命运的销毁。他在过着自己从前最看不起的生活，直到那天Mean带着漂泊和欲望的味道闯进他枯萎的世界。那味道浓烈到足以在他空洞的眼前形成一个有着光晕的轮廓，撕裂了他所有齐整的一切。

那一刻他的眼睛仿佛死而复生。

Mean给他带来了很多很多数不清的意外，每一次触碰仿佛都可以将他拉出如今行进的轨道。最开始是不小心碰伤的手臂，后来嘴唇的触感干脆落在了伤口旁边，Plan下意识躲避，坐在床边挣动了没几下就被Mean凑上来搂住了腰往前一拉，他撞进Mean的怀里，紧接着Mean身上的味道铺天盖地的朝他涌来，他好像被海水淹没一般喘不上气。Mean把他吻得后仰，又紧紧地搂住他不让他逃，他被Mean裹挟的酒精味熏软了、融化了，意乱情迷地张开嘴，最后又毫无保留地张开腿。

亲吻过后Mean抱着他陷入床单，睡衣纽扣被扯坏了好几个。Plan不知所措地推着Mean的胸口，Mean却按住他的肩膀将自己顶在那个紧闭的入口。Plan现在终于弄清楚Mean要做什么，他偏过头小声地呜咽，Mean却掐着他的腰缓缓地将自己送了进去，不属于自己的温度就在体内灼烧，Plan不知道自己是更害怕还是更兴奋，他只知道自己已经失去了挣扎的念头。他又一次把自己的心释放出来，痛苦就哭泣，爽快就呻吟，再也不被平滑的方框圈养。Mean直起身子，将他两条腿架在臂弯，用力地往他身体里撞。Plan觉得自己全身都在发烫，像是正在燃烧，到最后被干得脑袋一片空白所有的神经从头发丝儿到脚趾头都紧绷起来时——他高潮了。

二十二岁的Plan终于告别了自己的处男身份，他眼前的空茫，刹那间变成了白色的光亮，如同一场巨大的爆炸，铺平了一切的黑暗。

十八岁以后，他第一次看到这么耀眼的光。

所以他失控地重新压倒了Mean的身体，他摆着腰迷乱地去蹭刚才把他搅得乱七八糟的性器，在Mean的耳边索求，他带着哭腔说“给我”，他说把你自己给我，把光给我。


End file.
